His Life with Chi
by Victyrn
Summary: Sorry for the year plus wait. Hideki has some decisions to make, one of them just might make or break this popular fan-fic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic, kick ass dude "motto"- Pervs Unite! Lemons to the world!

Hope you enjoy my Chobits fanfic! For your entertainment, now presenting…His Life With Chi

His Life With Chi

Chapter 1

He felt bad, real bad. The reason was of course because he couldn't have her, well at least not all of her. He had been told this, but…the craving was too strong, he wanted all of Chi soooo bad but he knew that he had to control himself. It made him sick. If he slipped he knew it would cost him the love of his life, the girl he had risked life and limb for. She wasn't even a real girl. Massive stomach cramp! If he tried anything it would shut her off. Then when he would reboot her she wouldn't even remember him at all, her memory would be wiped clean. It made him even more sick. All those days with Chi, gone.

Chi had come out of the bedroom and said, "Hideki?"

"Huh? Oh it's you Chi."

"What is wrong with Hideki? Hideki not himself lately."

"Oh, you wouldn't understand Chi. It's complicated."

"Chi knows what it is, Hideki sad because Chi is his "special someone" and Hideki can't have all of Chi. Is Chi right?"

"Wwwhhhaaaattt! How did you know? I never said anything!" _This is just great! Even my computer knows I'm a perv!_

"Chi can see it in Hideki's eyes when Hideki thinks."

Hideki got up and went over to the sink and filled a cup from the faucet.

He stood there, took a sip and said, "Oh, well, I guess now you know."

"Chi just wants Hideki to be happy so Chi is going to leave Hideki!"

"No Chi, no, I could never live with myself if you left because of me."

"What should Chi do?" She looked at him with those big soft eyes questioningly.

"I don't know Chi, but I think you should stay away from me. Maybe with Shimbo, at least until I can come up with a solution for this problem of mine."

"Chi will stay with Shimbo," she walked back into the bedroom and he heard her plop down on the bed and turn on the TV.

He thought to himself again. Good going Hideki, how do you propose to solve the problem of you being a pervert and not being able to control yourself, eh? There has got to be a way to be able to be with Chi without turning her off. Maybe there is a way to move the switch. Hey! Maybe that's it! Get a techno nerd to move the switch to the inside of one of her ears! Hideki, you're a genius! He ran off to tell Chi the news.

"Hideki is so smart, Chi would have never thought of that!" Chi cheered as she jumped up and down on the bed with Hideki, her breasts bouncing the whole time.

Hideki couldn't help himself. She was wearing that shirt she wore when Shimbo first met her and she looked hot! He hugged Chi and thought about what it would be like to finally be with her. Chi probably felt the same way, hey, maybe Minoru can even install some 'pleasure' sensors in there! He rubbed his hands together thoughtfully. Heh heh this is gonna be great!

chapter 1... End


	2. Chapter 2

All right, thanks for the reviews you people are great! I am sooooooo sorry for making you good folks wait, really, I'm sorry! Oh, yeah,

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to chobits or any of its merchandise.

Forgot that first ch… lol

o ,**x** rurouni kenshin face! Yay! ;.;(yawns, " I'm tired!")

Chapter 2

Hideki tried to just go to sleep but anticipation kept him awake, _In just over a day Chi will be able to…_ he caught himself smiling and quickly made sure Chi wasn't looking at him. He rolled over and dozed off to sleep.

Morning came bitterly, the light shinning through his curtain less windows hitting his eyelids and stirring him from slumber. He sat up and looked around. Chi lay on the floor, a soft whirring sound emanating from between her lips. _I still need some damn curtains for those stupid windows._ He sat up and climbed to his feet slowly walking over to her. He touched her cheek and her eyes opened and focused. They didn't seem normal, they were glazed over as if she were in a trance.

"Hideki, you mustn't take Chi to the Kokubunji residence, something bad will happen," her eyes turned back to normal and looked at Hideki's ghostly white face, "is Hideki hurt!" she clung to him in a scared-like embrace.

"N-no, nothings wrong Chi don't worry," he replied feebly while patting her head, "everything's alright."

His face started to gain it's color back when someone knocked on the door. He quickly got up and looked trough the peep hole. Miss Hibiya stood just outside. _Why so early in the morning? _He unlatched the door and opened it to let her in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd bring you some breakfast, hi Chi."

"You didn't have to do this."

"It's okay, I enjoy cooking, and I know how much you enjoy mine."

"Yeah…your cooking rocks!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, I'll just let you dig in, so you at least have a full stomach for work.

"Thanks, Miss Hibiya."

He closed the door with his foot and scurried over to the small table, placing the steaming dish of food in the middle. He went over to a cabinet and took out a bowl and fork. He spooned some pipping hot scrambled eggs into his bowl. It had little bits of sausage and bacon in it, it rocked! When he was finished he dropped his bowl in the sink and dug around through the many piles of clothing in his room until he found a clean shirt and some pants,(he also found several porn mags he'd thought he'd misplaced too), He got into his clothes and went out to see if Chi was dressed.

He stopped dead, Chi stood in the middle of the room with a white light emanating from her. His face went that ghostly pale again and he started to sweat.

"Hideki, I strongly advise you not to bring Chi into the Kokubunji residence." The light retreated and he was left staring at a fully dressed Chi. She hadn't realized what had happened and looked worried again. Hideki's face re-colored he sat down on the floor.

"Is Hideki alright? Hideki is pale."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, lets go, I have to get to work."

Sorry again for the time it took for this meager ch. But ch. 3 will be a comin your way so please stay tuned. All reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everbody! Here comes ch 3! Yay! I promised didn't I? And I'd like to thank Mexicangirl for her devotion to keep checking for any updates from me, and anybody else who reviewed the same day that I published ch 2! Thanks! Well here it is!

Chapter 3

Hideki took Chi's hand and tried to keep her with him as he ran to Minoru's house, _good thing it's close by, but I still feel sick when I'm near his 'Look at me, I'm rich and your not mansion'_. Hideki rounded a corner half-dragging Chi by the wrist halting to a sudden stop in front of a huge mansion. He went over to the intercom and pushed the button.

"Hideki Motosuwa, for Mr. Minoru Kokubunji."

A much younger voice replied "Enter Mr. Motosuwa."

The gate swung open and he and Chi walked to the front door, he didn't even have to knock and the door swung inward. Once again, Minoru had put out all the stops, enticing him with the hot maid persocoms in skimpy outfits waiting to greet the two. He grabbed his nose trying to stave off the flow of blood that started to pour out as soon as he saw them. That always got him. _Bastard Kokubunji, it isn't bad enough he flaunts his richness, he has to give me a fricken nosebleed every time I come here too._ This time he was prepared though, he reached for his shoes hurriedly and yanked them off before they could tackle him like before. He jumped into the slippers and Chi did the same.

"Ah, Mr. Motosuwa, I was expecting you."

"Hey, listen, don't call me that, I told you to call me Hideki, okay?"

"Very well… Hideki," he replied awkwardly.

They sat down on the sofa and Yazuki accompanied them, the persocom Minoru had crafted to act and look like his late sister, _how sad._ Yazuki left for a moment and returned with two cups of coffee, she sat one in front of Hideki and one in front of Minoru. Minoru was still sad about his sister, _of course he's still sad, she reminds him of her, in every way._ He seemed to cheer up a little bit suddenly.

"Mr. Moto- I mean- Hideki, we will begin the operation very shortly, and I do believe you have work."

"Yeah. I do, listen, Chi," she turned and looked at him, "you have to let Minoru turn you off okay?"

"But Chi will not remember Hideki!"

"It's okay, I promise you will, he will save your memories and load them after it's done, okay?"

"If Hideki says it is okay, Chi will let him turn Chi off."

"Good, don't worry you are in capable hands," Minoru assured her.

"See ya later Chi, Minoru, Yazuki!"

Hideki ran off down the street towards his job at 'Club Pleasure' a soft drizzle starting to come down around him. He splashed through the puddles as he approached the club. He reached the door just as the drizzle transformed into a downpour and he slipped inside. Yumi-chan sat at a table with her head in her hands a few whimpers escaping from between her lips.

"Yum-chan? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"No-no-nothing (sniff), I just, never mind," she jumped up quickly and wiped the tears from her eyes. Hideki walked over to her and stuck his arm around her.

"Listen, Yumi, please, tell me what is wrong, **now**."

"It's just, my boyfriend just dumped me," she replied meekly.

"Oh, Yumi-chan, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's just that he dumped me for a _slut _ and that pisses me off more than makes me sad. And the fact that he could make me cry so easily…"

"Yumi-chan, please let me cheer you up. Do you want to come over to my house sometime, and I'll make the food this time 'round," he suggested.

"I-I guess, but please, Hideki, can there be no persocoms around?"

"Yes, I promise," he said as he gave her a loving embrace, which she returned gratefully.

He walked with her to the changing rooms and let her get changed first. She came out in her 'Club Pleasure' uniform and let Hideki get changed. Hideki came out in his 'suit' uniform thing and they walked to the kitchens. The chef was there dicing up some fish for today's special: Fishy Swishy Soup. It came with unlimited sake, a Japanese alcohol, and crusty bread.

Hideki walked over to the counter and put his chin in the palms of his upturned hands. He sighed, _Chi should be in 'surgery' right now and I'm here waiting._ He jumped up as the door opened.

"Welcome to Club Pleasure!" he said with fervor.

"Woah, dude, chill," said a familiar voice.

"Shimbo! How's it goin' man?"

Shimbo fully walked through the threshold with a smiling Ms. Shimizu on his arm. She beamed at him brandishing a large diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Isn't it great!" she exclaimed.

"It better be great, it cost a fortune!" Shimbo exclaimed.

"Yeah, its great man, you cheap ass bastard,(snort)," Hideki retorted.

"Hey, you'd be cheap if you were the one buying this thing."

They stared at each other from over Ms. Shimizu's head.

"Boys! Stop! It cost a lot Shimbo, honey, I know, but I love it and **you**," she insisted placing a hand on his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek.

Shimbo's face flushed a bit as he kissed her on her cheek, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Changing the subject Hideki interjected before it got out-of-hand, "So, what do you want? You want to order or what?"

"Yeah, you guy's got any tofu?"

"Yeah, of course, what restaurant doesn't have tofu?"

"Alright, we'll take two cartons of your tofu surprise."

"Okay, just a sec."

Hideki walked over to the chef's counter and hollered back.

"Two unrealistics with a twist!"

The chef called back, "With pleasure Hideki!"

"Okay, it'll be a minute or two."

"Cool, Hideki. So how's Chi?"

"She's at Minoru's house right now getting operated on, I've got to go pick her up after work."

"So you'll finally get lucky, huh?"

"Dude… yeah," he said sheepishly.

"You two are weird, I don't know how you can talk so easily about things like that, I mean, I know you're guy's but seriously."

"We're men, honey, its guy stuff."

"Whatever…"

"Yo! Hideki, order up!'

Hideki scurried to the counter with a muttered 'thanks' and returned to Shimbo and his fiancé. He handed them the cartons.

"See ya," he told them.

"Bye," the couple said in unison.

They walked through the door as Yumi came from the back. She looked a lot happier than before. There was an aura of beauty around her. Hideki noticed she had let the one shoulder on her uniform slip down. She approached him and wild thoughts poured into his mind. He backed up and down a side hallway with her following him. He felt around for a light switch as the hallway was pitch black but he couldn't find one, he must have missed it. _What the hell is she doing! How can she know where I am? It's like the dead of night down here._ She was now searching for him with her hands and she came in contact with his one hand, she grasped it and pulled herself close to him. He jumped as she pulled his hand around her waist and placed it on the small of her back pulling him up against her slender body.

"Yumi-ch-" she stuck her finger over his lips, Hideki's back hit the dead end of the hallway, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Instinctively he put his other hand around her and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him fiercely and he returned it. They pulled apart and he kissed her forehead softly. She tried to look into his eyes but she couldn't see him too well. He made sure he had a good hold on her hips and pulled her up into a kiss. It was wonderful he had never felt so alive, maybe Yumi-chan was the woman for him after-all. They're lips pulled apart painfully slow, neither one wanting to break the kiss.

They're lips brushing together, they panted a little.

"Hiedki, I love you…" she whispered.

Chapter 3 End…


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Whoo hoo, how 'bout ch 3! Eh? Pretty exciting. It was just a little payment to you guys for sticken with my lame-ass first 2 chs. So I tried to advance the plot a bit, don't worry there are _plenty_ of twists to come guys an' girls! Oh, and if you people don't like some-what explicit depictions of da baby-makin' then don't read this chp! When I say this I mean a serious lemon including certain words that might offend some people.

0o…………XX!

Here it is! Chapter 4 of my on going story, His Life With Chi!

Chapter 4

Hideki's world shook, _sh-sh-she loves me? I-I I don't know what I can tell her, I think I love her back… which is bad, very bad. I love Chi too. Uhoh. _Hideki was at a loss for words, his hands still rapped around Yumi. He did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her again. She surrendered easily and they slid down the wall till she was sitting on his lap on the floor.

They broke away and Hideki reached up behind him and found the light switch finally. He flipped it on and the small section in the back they were in lit up leaving the rest of the hall pitch black.

She looked into his eyes and he into hers. They just sat like that staring into each other's eyes for 15 minutes. Finally she broke the silence.

"Hideki, do you love me?"

"I-I…"

"Do you or don't you?"

"I-I… do," he sputtered.

She threw her arms around him tears spilling down her face onto his shoulder. He put his hand on the back of her head and embraced her lovingly. She sniffed loudly and looked into his eyes with her watery ones.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me," she told him.

"Same here, _my love_."

She shivered when he said this and berated his face and neck with kisses. He allowed her this pleasure and when she was done he put his right hand on the small of her back and his left under the crook of her knees and picked her up like a groom on his wedding day does to his bride. He carefully carried her out to the dining area. He put her on her feet lightly and went over to the counter.

"Yo! Yumi and I are taking the day off!"

"I'll tell the boss, Hideki."

"Alright, lets go," he told Yumi.

They went back to the changing rooms and got back into they're clothes. When Yumi was done he put his arm around her waist and they walked out the door. They walked down the street in the direction of Hideki's apartment.

Meanwhile…

Minoru stood crouched over a table with a welding mask on sparks flying from underneath him. He stood full and flipped the mask face up looking at Yuzuki.

"Sir, did we have to do this? Without his consent? He will be displeased when he finds out what we have done."

"Yuzuki, he will accept that this is all in the name of science and he will make do."

"Sir, this is his _love_ we're talking about."

"Yuzuki, please be quiet and hand me that tube," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

She handed him the tube and he bent back over and flipped the mask down. Sparks flew all over and he started to fiddle with the multitude of computer chips he had installed, making sure they were all attached well. He nodded satisfactorily and closed the compartment with a snap. The fake skin sealed together and he gave another nod of approval. He pulled off his mask and turned to Yuzuki once more.

"Today we have made great leaps in the field of science."

At the same time…

Hideki and Yumi approached the door to his apartment and Hideki opened it with his key. They stepped inside and slid off they're shoes making they're way to the room in the back. Hideki's sleeping mat lay welcomingly on the floor. Hideki turned to Yumi, who beamed at him. _So much for dinner._ She reached for him and slid her arms around him kissing him, draining the feeling from his extremities and making his toes curl. She pushed him lightly onto the mat and she laid on top of him brushing her lips against his her hands grasping the collar of his shirt. Hideki slid his hands down her back and placed them firmly on her butt pushing her closer to him, they're lips meeting again. He caressed the left side of her face as they lay kissing on his mat. They pulled apart.

"Yumi, we-I uh- we can't-I mean, I want to so much but-," he tried to say.

"Hideki, I thought you love me?"

"I do its just that I- um what I'm trying to say is…"

"Hideki," she said placing a finger over his lips, "I love you and you love me and that's all that maters now."

She lowered herself back down on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips. A fire erupted in his chest and his heart was pounding harder and harder every tantalizing second he looked at her. He was having problems restraining himself, he struggled with his conscience. _I want to so bad! No! you love Chi, but I love Yumi too! I love them both! Ahh helllll withhh Itttttt!_

He rolled over putting Yumi on the bottom. He brushed the hair out of her face with a gentle finger and then placed his hand on the side of her face. She lay there helplessly smitten with him both of them succumbing to their deepest desires.

Yumi giggled with glee and grabbed the bottom of Hideki's shirt pulling it up over his head. She craned her head up and kissed his neck and his chest. Hideki halted her and wasted no time in slipping Yumi's sweater up over her head and kissing the part of her breasts that weren't concealed with her bra. He slid his hands underneath her back and unlatched her bra, pulling it off and proceeding to kiss every available inch of her breasts. She moaned with pleasure and reached down and undid his pants. She yanked them and his boxers off leaving him completely naked kissing her breasts. Hideki stopped kissing her and unzipped her skirt tugging it off and hurling it across the room. He kissed down her stomach and nipped her inner thigh with his lips. He slid his hands under the straps of the black thong she was wearing and slid it down her slender legs.

Then it kind of stopped. They both lay on the mat looking at each other's naked bodies in awe. Hideki and Yumi reached for each other and pulled themselves closer to one another, their naked bodies touching, they found comfort with each other……

Ch. 4 End…


	5. Chapter 5

Well, just finished re-reading my other chps. Since its been so long. I had forgotten some of the things that had happened. But I just needed a little inspiration, that's all. Sorry to all of you people who don't like the Hideki/Yumi hook up. And sorry for the cliffys! Hope you all like this chapter, I gotta go do some shitty Biology homework. Dam…

Chapter 5

Hideki sat with his legs crossed facing Yumi on the floor of his apartment. Both of them had their clothes back on, the passionate time over, they had no idea what to do next. Hideki opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it abruptly when Yumi opened hers. They laughed and Hideki tried again.

"I guess this means we should get engaged. But the only problem is that I haven't any money to buy you a ring."

"Its okay, it doesn't have to be official yet, after all I still have to finish High School. And you have to get into college. So I guess we could put it off for a few months or something."

"Alright, that works. Plus it'll give me a chance to save up for a ring."

They stood and Hideki walked her to the door. They kissed, said their 'I love you's' and she walked out the door. Hideki sagged against the wall and shuddered. He had forgotten about Chi, she would be done by now, plus he hadn't thought about the fact that he now loved _two_ women. He sighed, one of them was going to suffer, but whom?

He looked at his watch and gasped, it was 4 p.m.! He sprinted out of the apartment building and down the street to Minoru's house. He got there and knocked on the front door. Minoru answered and motioned him inside. They sat and Minoru began a conversation that would change Hideki forever…

"Hideki, I have really great news."

"Really? What is it?"

"Chi is complete, and, Yuzuki and I tried out plenty of new techniques, and they all worked. I believe we have created the most human-like persocom ever. So real that you can't tell it's a persocom. Chi is, _sensitive,_ in all the areas a woman is, and in addition she will have to be fed. I have designed a rudimental digestive system that will fuel her processors and alert her when she needs to be fed. When she needs feeding, one small bottle of baby food is all that is necessary."

"Just one bottle will fuel her for several days. But, she can eat whenever you eat. The excess energy will be stored in reserve batteries. Whatever waste is left is urinated out of, well…you know. It will come out as a clear, sticky, yet sometimes-foggy liquid. She will also be alerted of this too. And, the main thing you wanted, her power switch has been moved to a password protected opening on her back. It cannot be seen, but there is a door that is hidden under fake skin that seals together."

"But, I'm afraid I also have bad news. I turned Chi off, but unfortunately I wasn't able to save her data. It is too large for any known hard drive. She has returned to the way you found her in that garbage heap. I'm sorry."

"Wait…. WHATTTTTTTT? Goddamit! Why the hell did you do that! She's the love of my life! She's gone! You asshole!" Hideki grabbed Minoru by the scruff of his t-shirt and picked him up, tears leaked down his face, "why……?" he sobbed.

"Because, I had to, I'm sorry Hideki. But you'll have to teach her from scratch. S-she… a-and, she doesn't say 'Chi' anymore. For some reason when she rebooted she started to say, well, listen for yourself. Yuzuki, bring her in."

"Yes, sir."

She walked away and came back with Chi, she looked exactly the same, but she did say something different.

The one time Chi looked at Hideki skeptically and said, "Uri," she tilted her head quizzically, and stared at him.

Hideki walked up to her and hugged her. It didn't matter if she didn't remember him, she was still Chi. She hugged back and smilled. Of course she had no idea what she was doing. Hideki began to cry and cradled Chi in his arms. He remember it all, everything. Everything that had happened. He still remembered the day he found her in the garbage all tied up. He hugged her tighter and she returned the fierceness of it.

He pulled away. She said 'Uri' again and he laughed sadly wiping the tears from his eyes and face.

"I guess I have to call you Uri from now on. I'll never move on, though, I'm gonna search for answers. Chi is still in there, I have a feeling she is, she has to be! I'll find her, I will. I promise Chi, you won't be lost forever. I'll get you back."

He looked at Minoru, who was crying on Yuzuki. She ran her fingers gently through his hair. He looked up and she wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned to Hideki.

"Hideki, I'm sorry I had to do it, I'll try to find a way to get Chi back to you. But just know that I am truly sorry. I don't know what I would do without Yuzuki. Probably die."

"I know that your sorry but I've already realized yelling at you or crying won't bring her back. We have to look and search. Some day I'll have Chi back. But for now Uri will have to do."

Hideki looked sadly at Uri, know it was futile to ask, he did it anyway.

"Uri? What is my phone number?"

Uri's eyes glazed over and she said, "03 6828 52 DF3"

Hideki stared open-mouthed at Uri, Chi was still there, he just had to figure a way to get her out.

"See Minoru, now we know she isn't gone forever."

"It appears so Hideki, it appears so."

Hideki walked out, Uri following behind. He walked with his shoulders slumped and when he turned to look at Uri she had her shoulders slumped too. He smilled, Chi did that all the time when he first found her. They walked to his apartment and went in. Ms. Hibiya saw them and waved expecting a hello from Chi. Uri waved but no hello escaped her lips. Hideki saw the disappointment on her face and stopped.

"Ms. Hibiya, I just got Chi back from my friends house. Um, Chi isn't Chi anymore, her name is Uri."

He told his landlady about his horrible visit to Minoru's house and she looked on the verge of tears. He told her he was gonna find Chi and bring her back and she looked a little worried. Not the kind of worried you'd expect to receive when you wouldn't believe your hamster had died. The kind that said you would do it, but at serious risk of life. She consoled _him_ and told him to keep his head up. Him and Uri continued and they reached the door. Hideki pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

They walked in and Hideki looked at his watch, it was nine thirty at night already, he had to get to sleep. He took off his clothes and threw them onto one of his many piles. Uri looked around and then proceded to strip down. Hideki promptly stopped her and told her to just put a t-shirt on. She complied and laid down on the mat bed thing. He threw on a t-shirt and pajama pants and slid into his blankets next to Uri. She cuddled up next to him and he shivered, it wasn't right, she wasn't Chi. He fell asleep and began to dream.

He looked around, He was in front of a church, he looked down and saw that he was in a groom's outfit. He walked up to the church and opened the doors. Everybody that was seated turned and looked at him. His parents sat in the first row along with another set of older people and then Ms. Hibiya. He looked up the isle at the two veiled women in bride's gowns. He walked up the isle and flipped up the veils. One was Yumi, the other, Chi.

Yumi said, "You must choose one of us or one will be chosen for you."

He backed away.

"I can't, I love you both the same, it would be like ripping my heart out either way."

He turned to Chi, she said one word, "Uri"

He cried out in his sleep and sat straight, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up also. Uri sat staring at him and said again, "Uri"

He shook himself awake and smacked his forehead. He had forgotten to feed her, Minoru had said he hadn't fed her. He hopped up and grabbed her hand. He jumped in his sneakers and she in her shoes. He snagged his jacket and threw it on. She grabbed her coat from the landlady and followed.

He pulled her down the stairs and out the door. They walked down the street and around the corner to the general store there. He took her in and went to the baby isle. He stopped in front of the baby food and asked her a question.

"Which one do you want?"

She pointed her finger out and he looked where it pointed. The mashed bananas, he grabbed them and a new baby spoon and went to the register. The man there looked old and wrinkled he smelled vaguely of vodka and something else, ramen noodles. He must have been drinking and eating noodles all day then. He put them on the counter and the man punched them in. He asked for the money and Hideki paid him.

Hideki grabbed the bottle and spoon and ran home, dragging Uri with him. They ran up the stairs and into the apartment. Hideki flipped on the light and told her to sit down. She flopped down, and he opened the bottle. He grabbed the cardboard back of the spoon packaging and ripped it off. He took the spoon and mixed the mashed bananas up. He took a little in the spoon and started to spoon feed Uri. She was messy, like a baby in actuality and mashed bananas were on her chin.

Truth be told, Hideki had never fed a baby in his life so it was partly his fault as much as hers. When he finished though, he wiped she smilled.

"Uri……" she said rubbing her stomach.

"Good is it? Well I think next time we can both try to get it all in your mouth, not on your chin."

She shook her head yes and he sighed.

"Uri, when someone says something to you that you agree with you say yes"

"yes?"

"Good! And if you don't agree you say no"

"no?"

"Good! Oh, and when you see the lady downstairs you say hello."

"Hello!"

"You can also call me Hideki, Uri."

"Hideki! Hideki! Hideki!"

"That's right. But now lets go to sleep please?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

End Ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

My first fanfic, kick ass dude

Okay, since its been a while (In actuality, like almost 2 years, I'm so sorry for making you wait! I know how this was one of the better Chobits fanfics and I really let all of you faithful readers down, if any of you from the original 5 chapters still check back for a new chapter, I'm finally typing one up. I was stuck for so long trying to decide what should come next, then I got wrapped up in the whole college-selection process.) I was going to start a fic-let, but it would have taken too much time to type and think of so I wont for the time being, probably not until I have free time in college, or even this coming summer. I wasn't quite sure about the topic (Love Hina), and I just thought maybe a Yumi to America one would be more appropriate. Keep an eye out for it. Lots of adventures ahead, including a shocking decision by Hideki!

Chapter 6

Hideki rolled over and stared at the wall, he remembered all of the times Chi and him had had. A lone tear ran down his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to make it all a dream. It wouldn't do, he had to find Chi and get her back, for good. She was hidden inside of her own body. Him and his stupid fantasies caused all of this. He couldn't have just dealt and gone down the street to the corner store and got some mags. No, that was too easy for Hideki Freakin' Motosuwa!

He rolled over the other way and looked at Uri. She slept soundly and he didn't want to wake her. He got up with as little noise as possible. He grabbed a jacket and slipped on his sneakers, he need to talk to Yumi.

He went out the door and down the stairs, out the front door and down the street. He didn't go right to Yumi's though, he wandered around like a lost puppy. He finally arrived at Yumi's to find a note attached to the door. He ripped it off and read it.

Hideki,

I've gone to study abroad in America. I know this is sudden, but I found out late last night and I was very busy packing. I would have told you if I would have known earlier, but I didn't. I love you so much and I hope that it won't diminish at all during my studying abroad.

Love,

Yumi

He looked at the note and let his hand drop to his side. He let go of the note and it blew away in the wind. He walked back to his apartment slowly thinking of how he was going to deal with Uri and Yumi. Yumi was gone, and Uri was here but that made it harder because he didn't love Uri, he loved Chi, but, he loved Yumi too. Things were getting complicated. The only thing he could do was try and find Chi, then go after Yumi. Finding Chi would mean leaving Japan, something he had never thought about before. He'd never left Japan, ever, but this was reason enough.

He walked home and sat down on the floor. His apartment was a mess, magazines and clothes littered the floor and the rappers for Ramen Noodles™ were all over the place. That was when he thought of something he hadn't before. What if he were to shut Uri down? What would happen, she would revert again of course, but that didn't really matter anymore. He couldn't bring her with him, she would be in danger (possibly) or in his way. So Hideki did the only thing he could. He shut her off.

He cried as he did so. He popped open her ear and pushed the power button. After he shut her down he lifted her and placed her on his mat and covered her with a blanket. He needed answers if he was to bring Chi back for good, and there was one place he could get one…

Minoru.

END Chapter 6

You are actually getting a treat, two chapters uploaded at once. It's the least I can do, hell maybe I'll even throw in a third. I'm feeling extra risqué today. And for the first time, I am using my real name to sign off

Sincerely yours in reading,

Andrew


End file.
